Elorae Sunwraith
Elorae Sunwraith is a Quel'dorei socialite and magistrix residing in Dalaran, where she formerly worked as a Professor at the Antonidas Academy of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. She continues to keep her lodgings in Dalaran despite it's current location but remains primarily at the Sunwraith Academy in Quel'thalas, her family home. Appearance Reflecting the golden rays of the sun, her golden tresses are immaculately kept. Eloraes hair reaches to the middle of the back, but she ties it into a bun at the nape of her neck. Two curls hang over her temples, reaching her cheekbones, guarding the left and right sides of her forehead, which fold into delicate laugh lines as her eyes widen. Her face also receives as much care as her hair: bearing groomed eyebrows, defined lashes, eyes of cerulean, and high, noble cheekbones. Her dresses bear the colors of her faction, each piece of wardrobe specifically designed and created for this woman by Illyrias Val'cari. The fabric itself is a blue that nearly reaches the color and splendor of her eyes. Embroidered into the dress are thin streams of golden thread that reflect resplendent rays of the sun. Often seen in a full length gown, only her feet, from the ankle to the toes are revealed to the open air, with blue sandals prohibiting that the rough ground should scrape the soles. History Elorae was born to the House Sunwraith in Quel'Thalas. She enjoyed a very privileged upbringing. Her house identified strongly with the Magisterium, playing a crucial role in educating many aspiring magisters through an academy of their administration. This position made the house a pivotal political force within Silvermoon, and thus Elorae earned for herself a matrilineal marriage to a priest of great renown. Though Elorae's marriage was one meant to be advantageous to her family, she soon developed feelings for her lover, Daerdir Dawnsong. Daerdir, though a wealthy man of noble pedigree, was a deeply moral man. Though she was not ever involved directly with the affairs of the administration of her house during these days, she enjoyed a great deal of power through her position as a debutante of undeniably beauty and sharp wit - and, of course, through her husband, who enjoyed power in his own right. This idyllic life would not last forever, though. During the Invasion of Quel'Thalas by the Scourge, the House Sunwraith played a great role in the combat. Ultimately, only a third of the population remained, and the results of the invasion would have been ever more catastrophic were it not for their role. Near the end of the invasion, when Silvermoon was razed and the Undead trod through the ocean to the Sunwell, Elorae's husband departed to assist in raising the Sunwell Guardians. Before he left, certain that he was going to die, he advised his wife to never return to Quel'thalas, much less Silvermoon, after the Sunwell's imminent fall. Whether the priest had a prophecy about the state of Silvermoon after the Sunwell's fall or simply a sure knowledge of his imminent death, Elorae was not sure. Ultimately, Daerdir Dawnsong was slain in defense of the Sunwell. Elorae was distraught. This was as close as she had ever come to falling in love, and it was taken from her, along with most of her friends and family, all in one fell swoop. Ignoring her husband's warning, residing in Quel'Thalas after Arthas laid much of it to ruin, she learned the craft of the Blood Mage. Elorae was content to serve her ancestral homeland for some time, until the betrayal of Kael'thas Sunstrider was revealed. By this time, fel corruption in Silvermoon City and its territories was running rampant, and political discord destabilized the region considerably. Her dear husband's prophecy, if it was indeed a prophecy, was coming true before her eyes. Blood Elves, as many had taken to calling themselves, began to morph to mere shells of their former selves - the Wretched. In order to prevent herself from gaining fel corruption or transformation into a Wretched, she stockpiled a great deal of mana crystals for her consumption - but soon the Wretched caught on and were after her hoard. At this time, Elorae elected to take the advise of her deceased husband, and departed with a cadet branch of House Sunwraith from Silvermoon, formally splitting the house between those loyal to her, identifying as Quel'dorei, and those loyal to her brother Vatharyn, a Sin'dorei. She traveled with her house to Dalaran, which at this point, had already seen the wiles of the Burning Legion, and was being rebuilt. She took it upon herself to join the Dalaran mages in rebuilding, and was engaged in this enterprise until the city was rebuilt and lifted by magic into the sky to Northrend. In her capacity as a tried-and-true Kirin Tor affiliate, she has assisted in many campaigns, most notably the Nexus War and the Scourge Wars. She received several battle honors from this time. During the Pandaren Campaigns, with the coffers of her house dried up and deeply in debt to the Bank of Dalaran, Elorae made the decision to become involved in entrepreneurial efforts in the Jade Forest. There, under the guise of Illyrias's textile business, the so-called Dalaran Mercantile Imports cultivate and harvest the native Rain Poppy plant and mill it into proper opium for distribution to the underbellies of various cities of the Alliance. This has more than paid off the bank and has accrued a great amount of wealth. There is still mass cultivation and a network of opium dens in Alliance cities that, to this day, bring coin to Elorae's coffers. In recent history, during the Purge of Dalaran, she distanced herself from the Silver Covenant's policies, preferring not to get her hands dirty in a volatile situation. She had a great fear of the possibility that she could have been forced to deal with the Sunwraiths that remained in Silvermoon after the household crisis. The Curious Case of Vatharyn Sunwraith After Vatharyns downfall in Quel'thalas, Elorae set everything in motion to see her brother one final time before he was sent to whichever prison the Sin'Dorei planned to take him to. Paying off several guards and informants and after what seemed like almost weeks of work she finally was granted access to her brother. There she urged him to speak out against the person, whom she truly deemed responsible for his fall, Ellystra Dawnrose. To no surprise however the Magister refused to speak out against his student. What transpired during the meeting between the Sunwraith siblings is mostly unknown, but rumors claim that when Elorae left her brother he was nothing more than a empty shell, no longer the once proud Sin'dorei magister. Betrothal and Marriage After the death of her husband, and later the death of her father, Elorae choose not to be married again. Enjoying her freedom and the company of those she choose for the time before ridding herself of them again. As her influence in Dalaran grew she peaked the interest of the Patriarch of House Val'cari, Tarso Val'cari, who sought to spread his own influence to Dalaran. After several exchanges of letters and meetings Elorae declined Tarsos proposal for a political marriage due to her own personal interests or "elaborate tastes" as Tarso choose to call them. It wasn't long however until her lover of that time vanished and rumors of his death spread. Elorae met with Tarso once again, who still wished to pursue a political marriage to the matriarch of House Sunwraith. The Senator finally agreed, however only with specific arrangements added into their marriage contract that would also benefit her House. Tarso agreed and they went their separate ways, occasionally throughout a span of several months meeting and assuring each other the contract was still in place. On November 26th, 625 K.C. late in the evening Tarso Val'cari, Elorae Sunwraith, Archbishop Alonsus Secundus, and select members of both House Val'cari and House Sunwraith gathered in Quel'thalas to marry the Bishop- Emeritus and the Senator. After the marriage ceremony and reassurance that both ends would keep true to their arrangements as per their contract, Elorae swiftly returned to Dalaran, and Tarso to Stormwind. Sunwraith Influence With Vatharyn imprisoned, and Arvellen not interested in the future of the House of Sunwraith the task of continuing the House and it's influence fell to Elorae. As the Matriarch of House Sunwraith, Elorae quickly began to look into potential marriages for Malohaut, as luck would have it Finine Mirthheart mentioned the need for a husband for her niece. Interested in the Arcane constructs of House Mirthheart, Elorae quickly suggested her brother, more than willing to hand him over. However Malohaut showed little to no interest in Taneise, pushing her further away and the potential of their House in Eloraes plans. Knowing full well that Taneise longed for a family, Elorae explored other options to keep the young woman close. These options included inviting her to several family feasts and setting up meetings that seemed to be accidental between her cousin Adrionar Sunwraith and Taneise. Adrionar understanding his cousins need to extend the family did as he was told and with his charm attracted Taneises interests. The two were married in the summer much to Eloraes delight. As wife to Tarso Val'cari, Elorae now sees it as her role to further not only House Sunwraith and it's political ties but also House Val'cari and so works tirelessly on establishing proper connections and arrangements with the Houses she deems a necessity for the future of both Households she is a part of now. Magus Senate of Dalaran At recent request by her dear friend Illyrias, Elorae approached the Magus Senate of Dalaran, filled with well versed magisters and offered her services as a professor. Still hesitant she barely showed her face to any of her colleagues throughout the first month of her recruitment only making an appearance when it was time for her to teach her class. Her expertise was requested during an event sequence that triggered a threat to several ley lines on Azeroth, spotting the threat as a fake she aided the Senate in capturing one of the traitor Magisters. During this specific campaign she was faced with, a warlock summoner, whom she deemed as a novice since he could not control the beast he choose to call from the Nether. Despite her previous obvious disdain on the matter, when things began to get out of hand and the Felhound started attacking members of the Senate Elorae bound the demon and insisted the Summoner killed the creature before it broke away from her bindings. Despite this plea the Summoner showed little understanding for the injured members of the Senate but rather for his demonic companion and finally dismissed the beast back to the Nether. It was at this point that Elorae decided it was time she took on a more active role within the Senate due to her fear that the incompetence of novice summoners will eventually cause another destructive wave on her home city. Classes Taught within the Ranks of the Senate included basic ley line knowledge, basic demonology knowledge, Void and shadow knowledge as well as defense against such magic usage, Cult analysis and behavioral studies, basic necromancy knowledge and defense. Ministry of Foreign Affairs With the surplus of Professors at the Academy, Elorae decided to change her focus. The shuffle in leadership of the Senate opened a door for her to the Foreign Ministry under it's Minister Vorien Dawnstrider, who offered her the position of Deputy. As the Deputy of the Foreign Affairs Ministry Elorae travels constantly between the meetings of embassies and established councils, serving as an informant for the Magus Senate. In her short time as deputy she has reestablished connections with members of the Church of the Holy Light, the Thalassian Embassy, the Alterac Embassy, and the House of Nobles of Stormwind. Though many of the matters are of no concern for Dalaran at this current time, the deputy chooses to stay informed so when problems do arise she can brief the Senate on all angles of the situation. Internship for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs In recent weeks Elorae has taken on interns at the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, teaching them basic understanding of the different embassies in hopes of furthering her influence and the influence of the Magus Senate with the different Orders of Azeroth. Elizabeth Alecta and Calaelis Val'cari, her niece by marriage, are the two newest additions to the Ministry. While Elizabeth will be training and shifting her focus to the Orders of Stormwind primarily, Elorae has plans for Calaelis to follow her to all meetings across the Eastern Kingdoms as well as having her involved with the Ministry of War. Departure Elorae's departure came in the form of sudden disappearance around the time of the Legion invasion. Prior to this her attendance had become rather spotty among the Senate's personnel as her marriage into the prestigious Val'cari household and the need for an heir for the Sunwraith household had begun to take away all her time. After the Legion's attacks upon Azeroth, the Sunwraith Academy of Quel'thalas had itself shut off from any outside influence, and housed members of both the Sunwraith family and the Val'cari family in these uncertain times of the Legion's return. Elaenya was also born around this time, forcing Elorae to remain at home with her daughter rather than serve as a battlemagi in combat again. Elorae and Adrionar were forced to open a portal during the Legion invasions to rescue Tarso's niece, while Adrionar and Tarso's niece managed to escape, Elorae was injured by a Demon as she stepped through the portal to return to her Academy. Between the injuries she sustained and her desire to keep her family safe, her contacts to the Senate were completely cut off. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Kirin Tor Category:Magisters Category:Blood Mages Category:House of Sunwraith Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Silver Covenant Category:Merchants Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Dalaranian Category:Mages Category:Warlocks Category:Cultist